1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronics and, more specifically, to a computer system comprising a plurality of interconnecting modules with each module in the series, having computer components encased therein, and external linking and connector elements extending therefrom forming a functioning computer.
Each module contains one or more hardware components such as processor, DVD, video card, memory, power supply, motherboard, etc. that provides the user with means for determining and assembling a computer system comprised of user selectable and swappable component modules that plug into each other.
The modules are typically of a thin rectangular form and have a structure formed of either a metallic chassis with assorted modules attached about its form to house the contained electronic components with said chassis modules serving as either venting, a connection means or structure. The modules may also instead be constructed of a plurality of interconnecting panels with knock out portions for there removal, to allow for connection there through to the computer component's connection ports. The modules connect to one another via a plurality of spring mounted clips on the top that snap into apertures in the bottom of the mating module, this maintains the module's physical connection to one another having push buttons on the sides of each module for the selective release when so desired, also a plurality of jumper elements are used to transmit data or power therethrough and between the modules to where it is needed. Ports for electrical interconnection between the modules preferably are mounted to the top and bottom panels and are outfitted with all required data and power transmission port types. The layout on the ports on the top and bottom panels are also preferably in a symmetrical orientation to correctly align and maintain uniformity between all the modules comprising the completed computer. Additionally, this system may be adapted to existing computers by providing a top module that is hardwired to the original computer case that serves as an adapter like component that allows for future add-ons of modules thereto for upgrading purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other reflective modular computers designed for enabling customization and upgrades. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,460 issued to Sisler on Feb. 26, 1985.
Another patent was issued to Harshberger on May 10, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,397. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,275 was issued to Frankeny, et al. on Nov. 8, 1994 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 11, 1997 to Lester as U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,721.
Another patent was issued to Prager, et al. on Dec. 17, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,914. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,663 was issued to Fan on Sep. 12, 2000 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 2, 2002 to Rapaich, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,454.
Another patent was issued to Clidaras, et al. on Oct. 21, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,421. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,661,648 was issued to Dayley on Dec. 9, 2003 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 24, 2004 to Aisenberg as U.S. Pat. No. 6,697,251.
Another patent was issued to Ellger on Oct. 25, 2002 as Patent No DE 10019327. Yet another Patent No. CA2,354,181 was issued to Kontron Communications Inc. on Jul. 26, 2003.